


revelation

by tinacita



Series: adam & christina [14]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: after a reluctant and somewhat frustrating conversation, adam makes his own revelation





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter references the movie, so if you haven’t seen it, you may not understand a particular section.

***adam’s point of view***

My eyes flew open as I heard Christina’s confession. 

While I knew that she harbored some feelings towards me, I was utterly shocked, and very upset ...

Knowing that daylight was upon us, I knew that I needed to sleep. But how could I do so after hearing such a revelation?

Closing my eyes, I desperately tried to fall asleep. Eventually I did, but it was not restful at all. I kept thinking about what Christina had said ...

Given how fitfully I slept, it was not surprising that I awoke before my lovely dancer.

Under other circumstances I would have called Eve. But based upon our last conversation about Christina, I already knew what my wife would say.

Eve would tell me that I should stop being so stupidly stubborn, and to allow myself to be happy. It was obvious to Eve, even then, how much I adored Christina. Eve would merely reiterate that point, and end our conversation.

Sighing, I carefully got up, so as not to disturb my still sleeping dancer, and headed to the kitchen. As I drank, my worries briefly left me. When I finished, I went up to my studio to ponder my situation.

Admittedly, there had been others in the past, but none for whom I truly cared. Christina was such an exceptional woman; I considered her to be nearly equal to Eve.

On the rare occasion when one of them had developed feelings for me, I was able to dissuade them rather effortlessly.

My beloved dancer was, however, not so easily convinced. Every argument I presented she countered logically. It was both infuriating and impressive.

But this is only half of the problem. The other half is far more disturbing to me — I love Christina as well.

Eve recognized this too; she is incredibly perceptive. She also knows how much I love her, and how that bond will never be broken.

Furthermore, Eve realized how rare it is for me to be happy, and that Christina was the only other person to achieve such a feat.

Glancing at the clock, I realized that I needed to dress. I was scheduled to meet my ... supplier ... this evening.

Silently I returned to the bedroom, and grabbed my clothes. As soon as I dressed, I sent Christina a text message explaining my absence.

Taking my phone, I went out to the car and drove to the meeting place. My supplier and I completed our exchange quickly, and then I started to head home.

I had only been driving for a few minutes when my phone rang. Thinking it was Christina, I answered right away.

”Hello my darling. How are you?”

Sighing, I changed directions and headed towards the park.

”Eve ...”

”Darling, what’s wrong? Talk to your wife.”

”Let me just park the car and I will explain.”

Eve chuckled. “Supply run tonight?”

”Yes.”

After shutting off the car, I leaned back against the headrest and sighed again.

”Christina told me she loves me.”

Unsurprisingly Eve responded immediately. “And?”

”Eve ...”

”What? Adam,” she said, somewhat annoyed and definitely exasperated, “Why are you making such a big deal about it?”

”Eve, you know why.”

”Yes I do. You’re stubborn and overly dramatic,” Eve explained.

”Eve ...”

”Don’t Eve me. You know very well that I’m all for anything that makes you happy. Plus, she’s talented and intelligent, which are qualities you value dearly,” Eve stated.

Before I could answer, my wife continued.

”And if we’re being honest, we both know what the real problem is. You’re scared. You’re terrified to be happy, especially without me, even though I have repeatedly given you my blessing to do so,” Eve all but ranted.

”Furthermore,” Eve went on, “I believe that you love her as well, and that terrifies you.”

She finally paused long enough for me to reply.

”It is not ... right ... that I ...”

Eve sighed, rather irked with me.

”Just say it Adam; tell me that you love her,” Eve commanded.

Slamming my fist against the steering wheel, I growled. I do not like being told what to do, even by my wife.

”Yes, all right. I love her. I love Christina.”

”See darling? Don’t you feel better now?” Eve taunted.

I could hear the triumphant smile in her voice, and quite frankly it irritated me.

”Eve, why can you not understand my position?”

”Adam, for as intelligent as you are, sometimes you really just don’t get it,” Eve said.

”No. I do ... get it. She loves me and wants to be with me even though it is utterly wrong for her.”

”And who are you to decide that?” Eve asked.

”What?”

”You heard me. We may be nearly immortal but that doesn’t make us gods. If Christina wants you, wants to share the life you lead, then that’s her choice, not yours,” Eve explained.

”It is not that simple, and you know that.”

Eve sighed, flustered, before continuing. “Oh yes it is. YOU are the one making it as complex as one of your beloved scientist’s theories.”

”Then perhaps you should explain it to me.”

Eve took a deep breath before starting.

”My darling, please listen. I know that you love me like you will love no other. I also see how much you truly love Christina. And this is perfectly fine.

I would however like to remind you that for as much as we do love and cherish each other, we are both extremely different. It is half the reason we can only be physically together for so long,” she began.

”We are not as dissimilar as you believe,” I countered.

Eve chuckled. “Oh yes we are! Don’t you remember? In Detroit? I practically had to drag you out to that club.”

”And look where it got us,” I grumbled.

”Well, what happened was ... unfortunate,” she conceded.

”Unfortunate?! It was much more devastating than that!”

”And since when have you been that distraught over a ... zombie’s ... death?” Eve asked.

”What?”

”That Ian fellow was a nice young man, but certainly he wasn’t that important to you,” Eve said.

”I was referring to the abandonment of my instruments,” I replied icily.

”We had very little time to leave my darling,” she said matter-of-factly.

”And why we were in such a predicament?”

”Please Adam, we don’t need to rehash this yet again,” Eve moaned.

”Thankfully that little bitch got what she deserved.”

”Adam! She was my sister!” Eve cried.

”Are you seriously going to persist in defending her?”

”I’m not going to debate this anymore with you. And besides, you were able to get your precious instruments back,” she responded.

”Luckily,” I mumbled.

”I bet she’s fond of them too, being a fellow artist,” Eve said softly.

”She is.”

”Which one is her favorite?” Eve inquired.

”Her favorite?”

”That lovely violin, your Stradivarius, is mine. When I touch it, I feel how much you adore it. What is hers?” she asked.

”You would have to ask her.”

”She hasn’t touched one more lovingly than the others?” Eve asked.

”Christina has only ever sat with me at the piano.”

”Have you forbidden her to touch them? Really Adam ...” Eve lamented.

”No. She just never has. She admires them, in a most reverent manner, but she has never ventured to touch them.”

”Hmm ...” Eve pondered. “That’s fascinating, and very indicative of how much she cares for you.”

”Eve ...”

”I’m going to say this one last time, and you had better listen. All right?” Eve said sternly.

”Yes.”

”Adam, I mean it. Are you listening?” Eve repeated.

”Yes!”

”Loving Christina is a good thing. I give you my blessing to be with her for as long as you both want. Loving her is NOT wrong. Do you understand?” Eve stated.

”Yes, but ...”

”No! There are no buts, howevers, or anything else negative or contradictory! You both love each other. And I am VERY happy for you. Truly. Now go home and be with her Adam,” Eve commanded.

”I do love you Eve, very much.”

”I know my darling. And I love you just as much. Go be happy with your dancer,” Eve said fondly before ending the call.

Setting the phone on the passenger seat, I started the engine and headed for home once again.

Despite how the conversation annoyed me at times, Eve was able to allow me to see things from a slightly different perspective. More importantly, although not surprisingly, she also made me feel better.

Unfortunately, I had very little time for deeper contemplation. Christina’s “vacation” would be over soon, and there was much for us to discuss.

Pulling around to the back of the house, I dismissed those thoughts. I wanted ... NO. I needed to spend some time with my beautiful dancer, relaxed, and only focused on how undeniably content I was when we were together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
